Fuji Yuuta
by Peridot Tears
Summary: Three-part short story about Yuuta. Yuuta was always seen as "Fuji Syuusuke's otouto" this and "Fuji Syuusuke's little brother" that. Once he was proud -- then he became a soda bottle, tightly sealed.


**Fuji Yuuta**

**_PT: Ehhh...I've listened to Blood by Yuuta today. I found this AMV with the song and... HE'S AMAZING!! HIS VOICE IS FREAKING AAAWWEESSOOOMEE!! HE IS SO CUTE!! I mean, I thought of him as cute, before, but now he's EXCEEDED THE LIMITS!! I AM FANGIRLING HIM AS WELL NOW!! -Glomps him- It's weird, because at the same time, I'm a Fuji fangirl xD I'm STILL listening to Blood xD Well, this idea came to my head, and I was like, "Yosh-AAAAA!! I will write it!" Have fun reading x3 Yuuta needs some love xD_**

_Disclaimer: Dear me, I do not have the same name as ANY main characters; I have Chinese and English names only x) Konomi Takeshi - Momoshiro Takeshi, that guy who injured Tezuka's arm. Demi (block last name here) - "..."_

* * *

**EIGHT YEARS FROM THE BEGINNING**

* * *

"You're Fuji Syuusuke's younger brother?" At once, the woman's voice reeled upwards in a sort of warm surprise.

The little boy looked mildly surprised that this person should know his aniki. He stared upwards at the woman wiith amazement. "Yes," he answered, puzzled. "How do you know my aniki?"

The woman smiled

"I can't say I know him, but I've seen him around. I teach at his school. He's a wonderful boy."

Something sprouted inside Yuuta's chest. He loved his aniki, idolized him; he was suddenly feeling the pride of being related to Syuusuke. A grin spread across his features, and he replied, with a hint of pride, "Yes.

His wonderful, amazing older brother -- Fuji Syuusuke, who looked out for him, cared for him, and was so unbreakable. Silently, Yuuta thanked the gods that he was given Aniki, and he couldn't have been any prouder of their relation.

As if automatically, he added something, a side thought, but the beautiful and true fact that was always on his mind.

"Aniki is the best person in the whole wide world."

* * *

**FOUR YEARS ONWARD**

* * *

"Fuji Yuuta?" The senior's eyes suddenly focused on Yuuta with a new kind of focus. _"Fuji?"_

Not for the first time that day, Yuuta felt like just _throwing_ something -- anything at all -- into someone's face, or just somewhere -- _anywhere._

It was the same story, every day, everywhere he touched with his presence -- whispers. Pointing, whispering, awed voices murmuring things like "Oh my God! It's Fuji Syuusuke's little brother!" and "Amazing! His little brother plays tennis too, right?" The most infuriating to Yuuta were these two: " It's Fuji Syuusuke's little brother! I forgot his name, though." "The tensai's brother! I wonder if he's just as good at tennis!" Every single time that happened, _that _feeling would rise. _That_ feeling, that was so strong that he could only call it _that_ thing. However, from day one of feeling _that _feeling was dubbed The Urge.

Yes, it was an urge, and one so powerful, overwhelming, so infuriating that it had to be capitalized.

The Urge -- the feeling of complete frustration; the urge to just hurt someone; to absolutely demand -- no, _force_ -- someone to say his name. _His_ name. Fuji Yuuta; his name was not "Fuji Syuusuke's younger brother." It was Yuuta. Fuji Yuuta!

No one said Yuuta. All that came out from anyone's mouths but his family's were those hateful words that brought up _that_ feeling. Those words -- "Fuji Syuusuke's otouto."

Yuuta was never violent, but he was a hard person. When The Urge rose in the depths of his being, he pushed it down, but the frustrated feeling was something that never left.

Yes, Yuuta was a soda bottle, stoppered well.

His feelings -- especially what The Urge provoked -- were always bottled up, but they showed. His face was angry, always unlike his brother's ever-smiling expression. In any case, he could make all the noise in the world, but the raging bubbles of his fury would never break out, never spill over. Never would Yuuta succumb to The Urge that made him want to force someone to acknowledge _him_. Him, Fuji Yuuta.

So when the senior he had asked directions to his new classroom for said...those words, The Urge attempted to break out of the bottle.

Yuuta made a face, then pushed his rising force downwards. "Fuji Yuuta," he snapped shortly, and spun on his heel to stalk off, not another word said.

That was when he passed him. Fuji Syuusuke, tensai, his _perfect_ aniki. Years ago, Yuuta would've gladly greeted him, then confessed all his feelings -- then find comfort in Aniki.

Not anymore.

As the youngest child of the Fuji family passed his brother as if he weren't there, he could swear that he opened his mouth to say something.

Yuuta increased speed and walked away quickly. He didn't even care whether or not the middle Fuji child had turned to look at him; he himself certainly wasn't doing so -- never looking back.

* * *

**ONE YEAR ON**

* * *

Yuuta stared at his paper with disbelief. He had to write a three-line poem about himself in English class.

He frowned at what he had written subconsciously only moments before. Then he gripped his St. Rudolph's tie -- most noticeable difference in uniform from the ones he had worn before transferring from Seigaku.

His eyes skimmed over the three neatly written line, and he hastily reached for white-out.

Before he blotted the words with the quickly-drying liquid, he repeated the words in his head; how he hated they way they sounded so over-dramatic.

_I used to be a cup of tea._

_Now I am a soda bottle, tightly sealed._

_I would like to be an open can of Ponta._

* * *

_**PT: So, do you like it?! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! :D As for the poem at the end, I had to do it in ELA at the beginning eighth grade (THIS month)****. Please, I beg you to figure out the poem's meaning yourself, but if you're desperate, I'll be happy to explain. The poem was just this thing to write about yourself, so I made the poem part up for the story xD It went like this:**_

**_I used to be a (insert something comparing how you used to be to something)_**

**_Now I am a (insert something comparing you to what you are now; must be related to above object)_**

**_I would like to be (insert something comparing you to what you want to be; also should be related)_**


End file.
